Realizations
by Celelorien
Summary: Yusuke and Kuwabara hang out as usual.  But Yusuke has recently come to a few revelations about who cares for him.. and for whom he cares. Short fluffy shonenai, YusukeKuwabara.


(because there aren't enough Yusuke/Kuwabara fanfics in this world yet, and likely never will be.)

set after the end of the series, a few weeks/months after Yusuke comes home.

edit: whoops, forgot the disclaimer.. Nothing of Yu Yu Hakusho is mine, nor do I claim any rights to anything within except the actual writing content and the idea. The characters are the property of FUNimation, I think.

-------------------hajime--------------------

Two boys relaxed on the roof of an old middle school, one leaning on the rail, the other slumped easily against the building. The orange light of sunset washed over them, and the summer breeze was cooling but not too chill. It was a peaceful silence, the sort of quiet that descends after a storm has passed. Indeed, had anyone of the proper awareness dropped by less than half an hour prior, they would have thought there was some sort of localized lightning storm on the roof.

Yusuke and Kuwabara fought each other from habit, from a drive to improve, from a desire to see the other's improvements, and just for the sake of something to do. It was a familiar routine, with shouted insults and boastful machismo followed by a display of power, hubris, and laughter. For Yusuke and Kuwabara always laughed as they fought, or at least they grinned. This would continue until both were worn out, sated, complete. Now, atop their alma mater, they were steeped in a comfortable but not unbreakable silence.

"Broke up with Keiko," the darker one said suddenly, still staring out across the landscape.

"Say what? Urameshi! Whatever for?!" the other shouted, jumping to his feet in surprise. Yusuke dipped his head, smiling ruefully.

"I dunno. It just didn't feel right anymore, you know? I've changed, Kuwabara. Too much changed for her to handle. I'm part demon, after all," he said, shrugging easily. He looked back over his shoulder at the boy, nearly man, who was still taller than him by several inches. Who still wore his hair in a pompadour and who still played with kittens. Who was still always there.

"Man, that's weird. I thought for sure you and her were gonna get married and have like a million kids or something. I don't think you've changed at all," Kuwabara said, shrugging and stuffing his hands in his pockets. He joined Yusuke at the railing, gazing out at the horizon.

"That's 'cause you're always with me when I change," Yusuke said, laughing for real this time. He punched Kuwabara's shoulder. "How'm I supposed to shock and amaze you if you're always watching me?"

"Aw quit it, I don't always watch you. You went away for two whole years and I never heard word one from you 'cept through Kurama," Kuwabara said, laughing along with him.

"But that's just it. You didn't hear from me, and you're still not weirded out by me. You... expect me to grow and get better. You push me there sometimes. And... you've always waited for me," Yusuke said, a contemplative look on his face.

"Well yeah, I mean, you're my best friend and all. Why wouldn't I wait for you? Heck, you came back a year before anyone expected you to! Even if you didn't come back king of the whole demon world, but we'll save that for later, huh? Don't wanna end up like pacifier-breath Koenma, stuck behind some desk doing paperwork for the rest of your life!" Kuwabara grinned down at Yusuke, who still had that serious look on his face. "Hey, you alright? What's up?" he asked, poking Yusuke's shoulder.

"Kuwabara, you've always been there for me. When I change and get stronger, you're there to fight me anyway. You've saved my sorry ass more times than I can even count. What makes you so different?" Yusuke asked, staring out into space again.

"Hey you've saved my ass, too. I'm not anything different or special; you're the guy they picked for spirit detective in the first place after all. People only get shocked when they don't expect stuff, and I expect you to get stronger. You've always had the power, just sometimes you needed a push in the right direction," Kuwabara said, shrugging.

"Well I think I've found my right direction now, and for once it's Keiko doing the pushing," Yusuke said, chuckling slightly to himself before turning to Kuwabara and giving him a quick surprise kiss on the cheek. Kuwabara just stood there for a minute, redness creeping up his face as his jaw dropped.

"U-Urameshi..." he stuttered, mouth still agape.

"There, see? Now I've surprised you," Yusuke said, grinning, though his smile didn't quite reach his eyes anymore. "Guess I'll be going then." He turned and began sauntering away, squeezing his eyes shut in affected nonchalance.

"URAMESHI WAIT JUST ONE SECOND!" Kuwabara shouted, and as Yusuke turned, he found himself the recipient of an extremely unexpected tackle. Instead of cracking his head against the cement, however, he found it cushioned by a large hand already half-tangled in his hair. Yusuke looked up, chocolate eyes filled with confusion and the faintest glimmer of hope. The copper-top grinned down at him. "Took ya long enough. Guess Genkai was right all along; you really are a dimwit." That said, he proceeded to smother any protestations from the ex-spirit detective most pleasurably.

--------------------owari--------------------

Well, what did you think? Finally finished watching Yu Yu Hakusho recently, despite having been a fan since it aired on Toonami (oh middle school...) and having been also a fan of this pairing for years. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but anybody who honestly believes Keiko and Yusuke will stay together is delusional and shall not make me angry, but invoke only my pity. Anyway, just remember: the more you review, the more I write. :3

hugs n kisses,

Celelorien


End file.
